Choose 10 Storm Hawks Characters, In Any Order
by pixie blue
Summary: Yep, I'm that bored. Ten randomly chosen characters to be in the answer for nineteen random questions. Why nineteen, you ask? Because that's how many questions I found with this quiz! Yeesh. Read if you dare.
1. Chapter 1

Name 10 favourite characters in a random order

**1. Starling  
2. Dark Ace  
3. Aerrow  
4. Stork  
5. Cyclonis  
6. Piper  
7. Finn  
8. Junko  
9. Dove  
10. Wren**

**1. Have you read a 5/10 fic before?**

Wren/Cyclonis? Bahahahaha... no, I haven't, but would be extremely amused if I ever found one.

**2. Do you think 3 is hot? How hot?**

Well, there's only a certain extent as to which any person with a modicum can consider a cartoon character as hot, but if Aerrow were a real person, he would probably be pretty hot.

**3. What would happen if six got one pregnant?**

Piper got Starling pregnant? 0_o Is that even _possible_?

**4. Do you recall any good fics about nine?**

Yes, it's called I Don't Want to Say Goodbye by Sparks of Youthfulness. It's really, really sad but also really, really good. Go read it.

**5. Would seven and two make a good couple?**

Finn/Dark Ace? *gouges out eyes with a rusty knife*

**6. Four/eight or four/nine?**

Stork and Dove, seeing how he's (probably) not gay and all...

**7. What would happen if seven discovered three and eight in a secret relationship?**

Finn discovers Junko and Aerrow in a secret relationship? He would feel betrayed by his friends, then steal my rusty knife and gouge his eyes out.

**8. Make a summary of at least twenty words for a two/six fic.**

Captured by the enemy to save her friends, Piper finds herself enduring a different kind of torture, one involving a certain Talon commander... Eh, I'm lazy.

**9. Is there such a thing as a four/ten romantic fluff story?**

Stork/Wren? Well, they're both a little crazy... you never know.

**10. Suggest a title for a one/five Hurt/Comfort fic.**

Starling and Cyclonis... hmm, this is hard. Ok... um, Purple Hair and Female Bonding?

**11. What kind of plot would you use if four wanted to seduce one?**

Stork wants to seduce Starling? 0_o I would love to see _anyone_ try to come up with a reasonable plotline for that.

**12. Does anyone on your friends list read number seven/nine slash?**

Well, none of them read Storm Hawks fics period, so...

**13. Does anyone on your friends list read Three fics?**

Did you not just hear me?

**14. Would anyone on your friends list write Two/Four/Five?**

HELLO? ARE YOU NOT _LISTENING_?

**15. If you wrote a Song-fic about Eight, what song would you choose?**

Junko? Macho Man. Because it's funny.

**16. If you wrote a One/Six fic, what would the warning be?**

Piper and Starling? Warning: Contains slash and extreme hero worship.

**17. When was the last time you read a fic about Five?**

Cyclonis? Sometime earlier this week.

**18. "(1) and (7) are in a happy relationship until (7) runs off with (4). (1), broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with (10) and a brief unhappy affair with (9), then follows the wise advice of (5) and finds true love with (3). "**

Starling and Finn are in a happy relationship until Finn runs off with Stork. Starling, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Wren and a brief unhappy affair with Dove, then follows the wise advice of Cyclonis and finds true love with Aerrow.

**What title would you give this fic?**

Slash, Paedophilia and General Insanity.

**19. How would you feel if Six/Three was canon?**

I wouldn't be surprised, really.

.:':. .:':. .:':.

A/N: Well, that was fun. If anyone wants me to do the same sort of thing with another character list, just put it in a review :)

-pixie out.


	2. Chapter 2

Name 10 characters in a random order (I actually had to go on Wikipedia to find other characters I hadn't used already...)

**1. Billy Rex  
2. Carver  
3. Suzi Lu  
4. The Colonel  
5. Harrier  
6. Ravess  
7. Arygyn  
8. Scabulous  
9. Repton  
10. Snipe**

**1. Have you read a 5/10 fic before?**

Snipe/Harrier? 0_o Excuse me, I have to go find my rusty knife and re-gouge my eyes out.

**2. Do you think 3 is hot? How hot?**

Suzi Lu? Lol whut? She's not even human, for crying out loud!

**3. What would happen if six got one pregnant?**

Ravess got Billy Rex pregnant? Every part of that sentence is just... wrong. *continues to gouge eyes, which she can still somehow see the computer screen with*

**4. Do you recall any good fics about nine?**

Repton? There have been a couple, but none that I can remember off the top of my head.

**5. Would seven and two make a good couple?**

Bahahahaha! Arygyn is so obviously gay it's painful, but Carver... probably not so much.

**6. Four/eight or four/nine?**

The Colonel/Scabulous or The Colonel/Repton? Oh gawd! Can I skip the question?

**7. What would happen if seven discovered three and eight in a secret relationship?**

Arygyn discovers Suzi Lu and Scabulous in a secret relationship? He'll have a hissy fit that there are still no gay couples on the show.

**8. Make a summary of at least twenty words for a two/six fic.**

Carver/Ravess. Well, we all know Carver was a betrayer and locked in the Atmosian Stockade, but what if he escaped and fled to Cyclonia? Would he be able to melt a certain uptight perfectionist's heart? (feel free to use this, for anyone who wants to.)

**9. Is there such a thing as a four/ten romantic fluff story?**

Snipe/The Colonel? Um... no.

**10. Suggest a title for a one/five Hurt/Comfort fic.**

Billy Rex/Harrier. Snob Meets Daredevil and a Heart to Heart Talk Ensues? I dunno.

**11. What kind of plot would you use if four wanted to seduce one?**

The Colonel wants to seduce Billy Rex? *searches for something else to gouge out* Question: why are there so few girls in SH anyway? It would probably make this a lot easier!

**12. Does anyone on your friends list read number seven/nine slash?**

Now that I actually have someone on my friend list that reads/writes SH fanfics, I can answer this question...! Though I doubt I'll want to. Anyway, Arygyn/Repton? (how weird that it was actually a slash pair.) As far as I know, there aren't any Arygyn/Repton fics... and for the sake of what little sanity I own, I hope it stays that way. So no, they don't.

**13. Does anyone on your friends list read Three fics?**

Suzi Lu. Not that I'm aware of.

**14. Would anyone on your friends list write Two/Four/Five?**

Carver/Colonel/Harrier? I'm really running out of things to gouge out. Anyone want to lend me their eyes? No one? Wusses.

**15. If you wrote a Song-fic about Eight, what song would you choose?**

Fabulous. Geddit? Scabulous... fabulous? Oh, nevermind.

**16. If you wrote a One/Six fic, what would the warning be?**

Billy Rex/Ravess? Warning: Catfights and sudden music changes.

**17. When was the last time you read a fic about Five?**

Harrier? Um... never?

**18. "(1) and (7) are in a happy relationship until (7) runs off with (4). (1), broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with (10) and a brief unhappy affair with (9), then follows the wise advice of (5) and finds true love with (3). "**

Billy Rex and Arygyn are in a happy relationship until Arygn runs off with The Colonel. Billy Rex, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Snipe and a brief unhappy affair with Repton, then follows the wise advice of Harrier and finds true love with Suzi Lu.

Billy Rex ends up with Suzi Lu? Squee! And Arygyn gets to be gay with someone (finally), so everyone's happy! :)

**What title would you give this fic?**

A Whole Lotta Yaoi and a Happy Ending for All

**19. How would you feel if Six/Three was canon?**

Ravess/Suzi Lu? No. Just... no.


End file.
